


Давай просто помолчим

by KeDka



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Им не нужны слова. Даже сейчас.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Старенькая работа.

Дорога до Синдзюку пролетела невообразимо быстро. Обычные сорок минут сейчас, казалось, превратились максимум в десять, но всё лишь потому, что сознание было где-то совсем далеко, пока ноги шагали по давно заученному маршруту. Шизуо стоял напротив металлической двери, отстранёно уставившись в глазок и глубоко внутри зная, что с другой стороны на него всё равно никто не посмотрит. Пальцы нервно перехватили ручку пакета и снова замерли, пока сердце отбивало спокойный размеренный ритм в волнительном ожидании.

Щелчок замка и неторопливо открывающаяся дверь медленно возвращают в реальность, словно вытягивая из вязкой жижи потерянных мыслей. Шизуо вынужденно опускает взгляд, как в замедленной съемке, и через секунду в груди что-то, до этого напряжённое, с глухим треском ломается пополам. Изая смотрит на него снизу вверх взглядом, не выражающим ровным счётом ничего, кроме на миг мелькнувшего удивления. В карих глазах нет прежнего задорного огня, всегда прожигавшего насквозь. Лишь безразличие с едва заметной безжизненной ноткой замешательства: стоит опасаться или нет.

Хейваджима невольно сглатывает, словно окаменев в абсолютном разочаровании, окутавшем всё тело, и не сразу решается посмотреть ещё чуть ниже. Осознание, витавшее где-то на периферии, тонкими холодными пальцами настырно пробирается в грудь, мешая нормально дышать. Он тешил себя ложными иллюзиями непонятно зачем, а теперь все наивные надежды разбиваются на куски. Орихара неподвижно сидит в инвалидном кресле, ни на секунду не отрывая от Шизуо внимательный взгляд. Ждёт? Конечно ждёт. Хоть какого-то слова или действия, но голова словно опустела, тело не слушается. Попробовать развернуться и уйти? Какой тогда во всём этом смысл? Но стоять вот так тут тоже не выход. Шизуо изначально не знал, как вести себя в этой ситуации, именно поэтому спустя три недели терзаний он пришёл сюда, чтобы воочию увидеть то, о чём всё это время твердили знакомые.

— Впустишь? — севший голос звучит почти робко, но Изая знает — курильщику сначала просто нужно прокашляться.

Сосредоточенный взгляд сканирует еще несколько секунд, после чего Орихара небрежно указывает рукой вглубь квартиры, приглашая войти. Хейваджима нерешительно переступает порог и через пару шагов вновь оборачивается на незнакомый жужжащий звук. Изая умело справляется с джойстиком управления на левом подлокотнике, ловко закрывает дверь и вновь поднимает взгляд на застывшего гостя.

— Тут стоять будем? — скептически интересуется Орихара, приподняв тонкие брови.

Шизуо, словно в прострации, отрывается от стальной конструкции коляски и бездумно идёт в гостиную; звук мотора позади сродни скрежета гвоздей по костям — мурашки покрывают всё тело, заставляя напряжённо нахмуриться и поджать губы.

Хейваджима останавливается посреди комнаты и машинально осматривается. Пандусы для удобства передвижения, небольшой лифт на второй этаж. Кожаного кресла на рабочем месте Орихары, естественно, тоже нет. Всё перемешалось в голове: прошлое, воспоминания, мысли о туманном будущем. Неужели это и вправду дом Изаи? Разве так должна выглядеть квартира этой прыгучей блохи? Противоречия раздирали Шизуо, неверие ненавязчиво постукивало по рёбрам. Ему нужно время.

Хейваджима не сразу замечает, что остановившийся рядом со своим столом информатор, скучающе подперев подбородок, уже с минуту наблюдает за ним. Шизуо наконец фиксирует изучающий взгляд на Орихаре, но до сих пор понятия не имеет, что говорить. Что сожалеет? Да не особо, всё-таки перед ним враг, который досаждал ему половину жизни. Сказать, что не ожидал? Ну да, конечно, последние недели у всего Икебукуро только эта новость и на устах. Вот только Хейваджиме не хватало смелости прийти сюда и самому убедиться во всём. А теперь он смотрит в потухшие карие глаза, пока в груди всё плотнее скручивается комок осознания. Орихара Изая больше никогда не сможет ходить.

— М-да, — тонкие губы информатора вдруг искривляются в усмешке, — я всегда знал, что нам с тобой не нужны слова…

За несколько минут они не сказали друг другу фактически ничего, но Шизуо казалось, что произнесено уже так много. Он нерешительно оглядывается на чёрный пакет, зажатый в руке.

— Я принёс коньяк и виски… По бутылке на выбор…

Выражение натянутой полуулыбки медленно растворяется на бледном лице, сменяясь печальным взглядом тоскливых глаз. И Шизуо наконец может разглядеть в них затаённую грусть — тусклую наледь, коркой покрывшую некогда горящие бездонные глаза. Изая несколько секунд недоверчиво смотрит на чёрный пакет, потом на спокойное лицо Хейваджимы, вглядываясь в непривычно бесстрастные золотистые глаза. Шизуо ждёт ответа.

Изая отворачивается и сокрушенно выдыхает.

— Возьми стаканы наверху справа, — он кивает в сторону кухни. — И лёд.

Шизуо послушно удаляется, через пару минут уже усаживаясь на угловом диване и разливая виски по бокалам. Пьют молча. Спустя минут пять, нервно влив в себя половину налитого и едва поморщившись от жгучего привкуса, Хейваджима вновь наполняет стеклянную посудину и задумчиво уставляется на янтарную жидкость.

— Я не знаю, что должен сказать… — без капли стеснения честно признаётся он и поднимает взгляд на Орихару. Тот лишь в один большой глоток осушает свой бокал и почти бесшумно ставит его на стеклянный столик.

— Тогда давай просто помолчим.

Шизуо кивает и забирает бокал, чтобы наполнить ещё раз. Потом ещё и ещё, пока спустя пару часов не опустеет вторая бутылка спиртного. После, когда Изая откинет потяжелевшую голову на спинку кресла и утомлённо прикроет глаза, Хейваджима, едва пошатываясь, уберёт посуду, бутылки и пепельницу, присядет рядом, слушая тихое размеренное дыхание. Он аккуратно поднимет исхудавшее тело на руки и отнесёт в спальню, чтобы бережно опустить на мягкие подушки и укрыть тёплым одеялом. В свете ночника он всмотрится в до боли знакомое лицо: остро очерченные неестественные скулы, тёмные круги под глазами и потрескавшиеся искусанные губы. Поправит отросшую угольную чёлку и невольно проведёт кончиками пальцев по порозовевшей от выпитого щеке. Чем дольше он будет смотреть на него, тем больнее невидимые обручи будут стискивать сердце. Грусть обжигающей волной прокатится по телу, мысли медленно переплавятся в совершенно иную форму. Шизуо с горечью стиснет зубы, спустится вниз, чтобы прикатить коляску к его кровати, а затем уйдёт. Он не будет корить себя за бездействие. Он уйдёт, чтобы вскоре вернуться.


End file.
